Tigerstar's Reign
by duckimomo
Summary: What if the Dark Forest beat the Clans instead of it being the other way around? What if kits above three moons were forced into training again? What if Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and Thistleclaw weren't done yet? These what-ifs are made reality in my story Tigerstar's Reign. I'm not really sure about the rating, but I can change it if you guys think I should.


**Hey guys! I just thought it would be fun to make a story about what would happen if the Dark **

**Forest beat the Clans in the Battle. Just for the record, I'm not sure what the ratings actually are, so let me know if my story doesn't fit my rating. Also, for people who participated in my warrior naming contest, I'm sorry, but it got taken down. I will try to publish the story soon though. I hope you enjoy this story though! I'll try to publish the first chapter sometime soon.**

** ALLEGIANCES**

**STORMCLAN**

**Leader** **Bramblestar**-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**(toms and she-cats without kits)

** Lionblaze**-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

** Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

** Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Brackenfur**-golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail**-long haired white tom with blue eyes

**Millie**-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Thornclaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Squirrelflight**-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Leafpool**-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**-light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**-white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose**-cream-colored tom

**Hazeltail**-small gray-and-white she-cat

**Mousewhisker**-gray-and-white tom

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat

**Foxleap**-reddish tabby tom

**Icecloud**-white she-cat

**Apprentice, Cherrypaw **(ginger she-cat)

**Toadstep**-black-and-white tom

**Rosepetal**-dark cream she-cat

**Apprentice, Molepaw **(brown-and-cream tom)

**Briarlight**-dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**-very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool**-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

** Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat

** Daisy**-cream long furred cat from the horseplace

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits under three moons of age)

**Sorreltail**-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)

**Brightheart**- white she-cat with ginger patches (mother to Dewkit, a dark gray tom with amber eyes, Amberkit, a pale gray she-kit with a white muzzle and paws and, amber eyes, and Snowkit, a white tom with amber eyes)

** DARKCLAN**

**Leader** **Blackstar**-large white tom with on jetblack forepaw

**Warriors**(toms and she-cats without kits)

** Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

** Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom

** Applefur** - mottled brown she-cat

** Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**-Brown tom with long scar across his back

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

** Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**-gray she-cat with black feet

** Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt**-cream furred she-cat

**Pinenose**-black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**-cream-and-gray tom

** Starlingwing**-ginger tom

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits under three moons of age)

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out all angles

** BREEZECLAN**

**Leader** **Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Warriors**(toms and she-cats without kits)

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker-**light brown tabby tom

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

** Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Antpelt**-brown tom with one black ear

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Whiskernose**-light brown tom

**Furzepelt**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderfur**-large pale gray tom

**Apprentices** (more than three moons old, training to be warriors )

** Crouchpaw**-black tom

** Larkpaw**-gray she-cat

** FLOODCLAN**

**Leader** **Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**(toms and she-cats without kits)

** Reedwhisker**-black tom

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat

** Apprentice, Willowshine**

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Rushtail**-light brown tabby tom

**Mossyfoot**-brown-and-white she-cat

**Troutstream**-pale gray tabby she-cat

** Hollowflight**- dark brown tabby tom

**Queens** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits under three moons of age)

** Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat (expecting Pebblefoot's kits)

** Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (expecting Grasspelt's kits)

**DARK FOREST CATS IN CHARGE OF THE FOREST**

**Tigerstar**-big dark brown tabby tom, unusually long front claws

**Hawkfrost**-big brown tabby tom with ice-blue eyes

**Brokenstar**-massive dark brown tabby tom with long matted fur

**Darkstripe**-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom

**Thistleclaw**-spiky furred gray tom with amber eyes

**Maggottail**-tom with unknown pelt color, little more than a shadow

**Mapleshade**-ragged and scarred tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with matted fur

**Clawface**-battle-scarred brown furred tom

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

_ Prologue_

_ "Glad you could join us, Breezepelt. We weren't sure if naming your old Clan after you would be enough to win your allegiance, but we're glad it was." Tigerstar dipped his head in grudging respect. Breezepelt nodded, standing tall. His mother trembled by his side. Maggottail crept forward. If Breezepelt didn't concentrate on watching him, he could easily stare right through the fading cat. Maggottail examined Nightcloud. _

_ "What's this one?" he growled softly. "Bait? A Sacrifice?" he hissed out a short mrrow of laughter. Nightcloud ducked her chin and swallowed hard. Breezepelt whisked his tail across her flank, warning her to stay quiet. _

_ "No, this is a recruit. She's willing to join us." Brokenstar circled the black she-cat. _

_ "Well, she's healthy and well muscled. Once she's trained she'll make a fine warrior. Are you up for that?" the comments were directed towards Thistleclaw, but the question was for Nightcloud. She nodded hesitantly. _

_ "Yes." she whispered. Brokenstar bared his stained and broken teeth. He hissed in sheer delight. _

_ "Timid, isn't she?" he purred. Breezepelt rolled his eyes and flicked his tail. _

_ "Can we please get on with it? You promised me a reward." Brokenstar sighed._

_ "That we did. Bring her in." Snowtuft and Sparrowfeather dragged in a whimpering bundle of gray fur. Breezepelt peered forward in horror. What was it? He reached out and prodded it with a paw. The tiny apprentice recoiled. Breezepelt's jaw dropped. _

_ "But-but that's _Larkpaw_!" Brokenstar glared suspiciously at him. _

_ "Yes. We kidnapped her just for you. We thought she could be your new apprentice." Breezepelt forced himself to keep his neutral expression. He nodded thoughtfully. _

_ "I suppose I'll find some use for her." he murmured half-heartedly. "Where's our camp?" Tigerstar flicked his tail. _

_ "I'll show you. There's another surprise waiting there." Breezepelt's mind filled with ideas of what the next surprise would be. A pile of crow-food? Tigerstar led him off the barren field. They walked through the dark night to a warm silver-lit forest. Breezepelt stared around in a stunned silence. He could tell that Nightcloud was just as shocked. _

_ "This wouldn't happen to be...StarClan's hunting grounds, would it?" Breezepelt asked nonchalantly. Tigerstar purred, sounding pleased with himself. _

_ "Yes, actually." he answered pleasantly. Breezepelt nodded slowly. _

_ "So where are the, er... well..." Tigerstar looked sidelong at him. _

_ "The members of StarClan?" Breezepelt nodded again, even slower this time. He glanced around, half expecting them to be lurking in the shadows. "We decided we liked their camp more than ours, so we," he paused meaningfully, "_traded_." Breezepelt gulped nervously, knowing it couldn't have been a fair trade. They finally reached a camp that must have once been warm and well sheltered. Now, it was littered with half-eaten prey and a few of the dens had been torn down. Tigerstar leapt on top of a rock to survey the camp. Breezepelt couldn't help curling his lip in disgust. So the surprise _was _a pile of crow-food. _

_ "Choose any den you like. Your new apprentice can sleep in the clearing. Feel free to help yourself to any kill you find." he turned to leave, but seemed to spot something out of the corner of his eye. "Ah, there's the surprise I was talking about, he just arrived today as well." Breezepelt glanced around. _

_ "Great." he turned towards one of the dens, deciding he didn't want anything to do with the surprise that Tigerstar had mentioned. _

_ "Wait!" the massive tabby meowed. Breezepelt looked back stiffly. _

_ "What?" he growled. Tigerstar stood aside. There was a small black cat. Breezepelt held his breath. _Please let that not be Crouchpaw. _He thought. But there was an evil glint in the small cat's ice blue eyes that he had never seen in a cat so young. _

_ "I've heard a lot about you." his voice was high pitched, but cold as ice. Breezepelt forced himself to tear his gaze away from his transfixing eyes. He lowered his gaze, and noticed he wore a kittypet collar studded with dog and cat teeth alike. He caught his breath. But that would mean this cat was... "Yes," he meowed."I am Scourge." _


End file.
